


Exclusive Interview | “Zhang Yixing, you’re something”

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Official article, Translation, Xin Jing Bao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Translation of2018 February Xin Jing Bao interview with Zhang Yixing





	Exclusive Interview | “Zhang Yixing, you’re something”

Taken from: [https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzA3NzQyMDEwMg==&mid=2651497853&idx=1&sn=0feab1dd0dbf45d499765f3ad0054223](https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzA3NzQyMDEwMg==&mid=2651497853&idx=1&sn=0feab1dd0dbf45d499765f3ad0054223)

**Exclusive Interview | “Zhang Yixing, you’re something”**

_ Original 2018-02-08  | Written by Yang Chang | See original for full credits _

 

It is just past 9 at night, the lights finally go on in a hotel room in Beijing’s suburbs.

This is a wide apartment. Next to the stairs near the wall, there is a long table. On this end of the table, there is an electric stove that is past its prime, as well as a few coca cola cans. Together they make the room more homely, and the dark tones in the refurbishments of the room also let the room look less lonely.

On the other end of the table is a thick stack of script. On the cover of the script, the three large words of “The Golden Eyes” is printed on top, as well as half of a quiet, handsome face.

This face belongs to the owner of the room, who had just entered - Zhang Yixing.

Just returned from the filming of “The Golden Eyes”, Zhang Yixing seems to be a bit weary. After all, to him, being far away from the hustle and bustle of the city does not mean returning to a simple lifestyle - while he studies the script, films his scenes seriously, Zhang Yixing has also been recently crowned the title of “Nation’s Producer Representative”, he has to go to Langfang to film the reality show “Idol Producer” and help young juniors on the path to being an artiste. Of course, he also constantly carries in mind the identity of a “singer”, and in the time between his schedules, he is continuously creating, composing, nurturing his “third child” (third album). To add on, there are all sorts of other schedules, media interviews... Zhang Yixing flits here and there in the eyes of the public continuously, and in all sorts of scenarios and identities. His time is completely bogged up.

Xin Jing Bao’s reporter is curious, where did the motivation of “work hard, harder, and even harder” come from?

On this night, after Zhang Yixing hears this, he did not immediately give a straightforward answer. He instead shares an exceptional moment of 2017 in his heart -- “One day I was on the airplane, and when it started to take flight, I asked myself a question. I can’t remember what city it was, I can’t remember the name of the sea that was underneath my feet. But it was that flight, looking at that expanse of the sea, that I asked myself, if I had to choose between my dreams and money, what would I choose?”

“I did not hesitate for even 0.1 seconds, and I chose my dreams.” He smiles. “Then I thought, really, Zhang Yixing, you’re something.”

 

Nation’s Producer Representative

“I hope I can become a mirror”

 

“Idol Producer” is popular. All the young girls everywhere are busy “picking” their own prospective idols. In the show, “Nation’s Producer Representative” Zhang Yixing ‘s strict and professional judgements has also changed the gullible “sheep” image that everyone has of him from “Go Fighting”.

“I didn’t think too much of it,” Zhang Yixing says, “All I was thinking of was whether I could help the participants a bit more.”

“To help his juniors” is the original reason as to why Zhang Yixing accepted this show. He participated in talent shows as a child, became a tiny celebrity in Hunan, and then chosen to train overseas, debuting and growing to become a dazzling idol on stage. Perhaps there is no one who is more qualified than Zhang Yixing in understanding this tumultuous journey.

So, when it comes to professional areas that he is good at, such as dance or music, there is a sharpness in his features, the cute and innocent expression disappearing. “The problem of balance” has also become “PD Zhang’s” classic phrase of commentary. “At first, there were a group of participants who said, being trainees were so tiring, everyday they had to do this and do that. I said, you could choose not to train. No one is making you become a trainee, no one is making you become an artist. This is your own choice, right?”

“Actually when I see the trainees, I do have an extra layer of responsibility. I don’t know if this is right or wrong, I just want to become a mirror for them, so that they can see their own insufficiencies.” The function of a mirror is always interactive, Zhang Yixing also sees his past in the trainees. “I see them clearly, I also came from where they are step by step. And, their pressure (on themselves) is still not large enough, it should be even larger.” As he says this he nods. “This is a process, a process of growing up.”

“Work hard, harder and even harder x” is Zhang Yixing’s weibo handle. Hard work is the truth he has always believed in.

“If I am to give my juniors some advice, it may be anything I can do, you can also do it as well. My legs aren’t longer than yours, I’m not taller than you, I’m not more handsome than you. I also started like this, I stood at the same starting line with you. No one to depend on, no background, I wasn’t born with a silver spoon in my mouth. I only rely on hard work and dedication, and the heavens give praise to those who work hard. The harder you work, the luckier you are, this phrase is true.”

 

Musician

“My dream is to become a world-class singer”

 

“If you were to introduce Earthling Zhang Yixing to aliens, what would you say?” The reporter asks.

“I don’t know if they can understand me,” Zhang Yixing thinks for a while. “I would say: Hello, I am from Earth, China, Hunan Changsha, I am Zhang Yixing, I am a singer, who has a dream to become a world-class singer.” He pauses, and then he repeats one sentence. “Even though Zhang Yixing is lacking right now, I will plug all these holes and become a world-class singer.”

To a lot of people, they knew Zhang Yixing from “Go Fighting”. But in fact, “singer” is the identity he himself aligns the strongest to. From his teens, Zhang Yixing attempted to compose and produce. “I’ve been composing for ten years, I am a professional.” As he talks about music, he becomes that “Little Pride” again. “When I was 15, I didn’t know what was real composing. I only knew how to play all sorts of melodies with the piano, and then use the microphone to record the chords and put them together. I thought that was producing music. After understanding more, I realized it was completely not the case.

“Zhang Yixing,” he says to himself, “It’s not what you thought, there’s so much you need to learn.”

Zhang Yixing was almost entirely in charge of composing and writing the songs for his first two individual albums. Overseas, he is a registered composer of the Music Copyright Society. In his free time, he also has composing camps with his friends who also do music. On the day of the interview, it happened to also be the 60th Grammy’s Awards prize presentation ceremony. “The Stereotypes, the composer who wrote ‘X Back’ with me, also got an award, but I didn’t know that I had cooperated with such an amazing composer. God, when I first cooperated with him, we had met in a music creation camp in Song Camp, but I didn’t think they were that famous.”

The Stereotypes had participated in Zhang Yixing’s second individual album “SHEEP”. Now, this album has already reached 9th on the iTunes World Album Chart, and Zhang Yixing has also become the first Chinese singer to reach the top 10 of this chart. “I hope to have more tangible recognition in music. The chart on iTunes is one, and the other is, although I don’t know if I can do it - If foreigners talk about music, and think you can represent China, and my countrymen think the same, then that would be the best I could achieve.

Variety Star/Actor 

“The oldest ginger is the spiciest”

_ (T/N: A Chinese phrase meaning those with more experience can accomplish something well.) _

 

“My work in music, my work in films and television and my ‘get-together’......” This is a phrase Zhang Yixing mentions multiple times in the interview. The two words ‘get-together’ that seems to have people scratching their head actually refers to “Go Fighting”. He said he had never thought of it as a variety program, instead, every time was just a get-together with the Go Fighting group of geges. 

In “Go Fighting”, Zhang Yixing, propped up by the 5 seasoned veterans of Huang Bo, Huang Lei, Wang Xun, Sun Honglei, and Show Luo, always looks incomparably “pure”. He also agrees with this point. “In ‘Go Fighting’, why am I that stupid?” He finds the answer speedily. “The conclusion is, when I’m with the geges, I prove the phrase ‘the old ginger is the spiciest’ right. In ‘Idol Producer’, I also prove the phrase ‘the old ginger is the spiciest’ right” He nods, his dimples appearing, “they have the same meaning.”

After hanging around the 5 “Go Fighting group of men” for awhile, Zhang Yixing feels he learnt a lot regarding the aspect of acting. “I recently discovered that a lot of directors praise my acting, and say when I’m acting with professional actors, I do not appear that abrupt and out of place.” You need to see whose tutelage I am under. Because really, on the path that I’m travelling, every senior, every Go Fighting geges has given me too much help. So it is really them who had taught me well. Without their teachings, I wouldn’t be like this.”

Yet, regarding the identity as an “actor”, Zhang Yixing is not that assured so far. “If you say music is the water of my life, then acting is the Coke, it is just to make the audience happy  _ (T/N: the word for Coke in Chinese sounds like happy) _ . I’ve never called myself an actor. Yes, I am singer Zhang Yixing. However, from January 31st, I may be able to change that and call myself an actor. Because I met a good gege, who is also a good director. Under his guidance, I hope I can take up this title.”

That director is Huang Bo. 

Not long ago, during the off time in filming, Zhang Yixing had the chance to go home - Hunan, Changsha. “Would you see your friends and chat with them?” The reporter asked. “Of course, but my friends are all too busy, they’re all running around in 4 directions and all become big bosses now.” He couldn’t help but exclaim. 

And then, Zhang Yixing suddenly recalls something. “My friend even has a son now, my god my god, I was really……” His eyes are wide open, both his hands are cupping his cheeks. “The instant he brought his son into the room, I felt the entire world was a little… wah! I said you became a father ah! You know, we were once good brothers who slept in the same bunk bed. He already has a son. I was so envious……”

Representing the 90s line as someone born in 1991, building a family is one of the most normal things to him, but, to Zhang Yixing who is always standing under the spotlight, this kind of life has quite some distance to him. “Actually, as I am feeling envious, there is also some fear at the same time, because I don’t know what I will be like when I really encounter this type of thing.” He’s very honest. “Aye, will it be really like in the novels, or like what I long for, to have a very fulfilling relationship? I still have some worries, so when I think again, I feel fear. There’s also the problem that you have to have a significant other, right.” He laughs. “Right, I don’t know. So sometimes it’s quite conflicted.”

Other that the biggest life event  _ (T/N: a Chinese way of referring to marriage) _ , lately Zhang Yixing, has also gradually became aware of the passage of time physically. "It is a lie to say you are unafraid of aging, especially at my age. I was chatting about this with someone yesterday. In a few years, I will be thirty. I can not believe this is happening! To! Me! My god, I can’t stand it. I remember when I just started being a trainee, other people all called me didi. Now I am just about everyone’s gege... So, at this age. I suddenly really like senior Chopstick Brothers’ song “Old Boy”. Sometimes as I think and think, I’ll shed tears alone in the room. Really, those dreams of yours you had at the beginning, are you pursuing them or not? If you pursue them, what kind of hard work must you give? Can you do it someday? - It’s quite painful, and quite cruel.”

However, even if he knows intently the price he will pay for chasing these dreams, he still doesn’t intend to stop, "This is because of the fear of regressing. In the future, this type of personality (of mine) will suffer a lot. But there is no other way. Zhang Yixing ah, he has such a stubborn personality, he is not willing to admit defeat. What can you do? Even if I already know that I can not do it, I am still willing to give it a try. And, without such ambitions, life would be very boring."

 

**Fresh Q & A**

Q: Previously, I saw on Weibo your notice for the "the third child". What is the style of the new album? When will you choose to release it?

A: It’s already done. This time I prepared some new music, new elements. It will walk the wild route, but still Zhang Yixing style of music, Xing style of music. Also, the last album was not released in North America. This time I hope it can be released in North America, so that more people hear the things of China and see the Chinese elements.

 

Q: Roughly, what kind of state are you in right now regarding aspects of music creation? Other than your own album, can you share developments in other directions?

A: (I) just use my spare time to create. As long as there is time, I’ll write, arrange. Since January 11th, I have already finished 4 more songs. Lately, I am also preparing a song for Xiao Zhu ge’s  _ (T/N: Taiwanese singer and Go Fighting co-star Show Luo) _ team. I’ve also let Teacher Li Ronghao listen to some of my works. I already gave him my tracks, see what he’ll think. This is because he and I are producing a song for Karen Mok jie. I am doing the arrangement, I want more elements in the melody, so I want to make a more perfect melody together with teacher Li Ronghao.

 

Q: You know, Li Ronghao praised you in the past, saying that your passion for music arrangement is unprecedented. What topics do the two of you normally talk about?

A: We converse a lot, on understanding music, understanding music arrangement, on understanding of the entire stage. Sometimes we will also talk about trainees’ day-to-day things. We would also talk about random things, including meme related things.

 

Q: What’s one thing you figured out in 2017?

A: Zhang Yixing is really awesome in the musical aspect. Aye really. In film and TV aspects, my performance in 2017 is average. My performance at my “get-togethers” is nothing also, it was going to reminiscent on the past with the geges, with the Go Fighting director group. Only music lets Zhang Yixing shine bright, including this year’s “Idol Producer”, which is a variety show about music. So, Zhang Yixing in musical aspects is indeed not bad. But I’ve not become conceited, I’m only a little bit proud. 

 

Q: Then in 2017, what is the most correct decision you made?

A: Releasing my second album, the “second child”. Against heavy oppositions. 

 

Q: In 2017, what is the most apt compliment you have heard people say to you?

A: In 2017 there are still lots of fans who were quite touching. My Xingmis, my XBacks are quite warm (hearted).

 

Q: It’s going to be Chinese New Year soon. What kind of new plans do you have for 2018?

A: The first plan of 2018 is to hope I can go on CCTV’s Spring Festival Gala.

  
  
Translated by Hornet394 and layshands, please do not repost without permission!

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on twitter @hornet394


End file.
